


Am I Doing Good?

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, and a surprise guest appearance, i um...this is...i have no explanation, that's all, they're also still in high school still so...if that makes u uncomfortable im sorry., this...will be interesting...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s going to be a...productive...weekend, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Doing Good?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oodal (softkyun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/gifts), [binni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/gifts).



> I'm on fire apparently. This is...daisuga. So it's a little new for me. Thanks to Binni who kind of threw this prompt at me...anyway, this one's for you. Shoutout to Madi, luv ya girl!

There's an imperceptible frown on Daichi's face as soon as he walks into the locker room. It's a bit of a mess, jerseys and shoes thrown every which way. Suga starts picking things up, humming under his breath. Daichi sighs, but starts helping as well, throwing things into respective lockers and laundry baskets. Unsurprisingly, most of the items belong to Tanaka and Noya.

"I kinda wish Tanaka and Noya cleaned up after themselves..." Daichi's grumbles are met with Suga's gentle laughter.

"They worked the hardest today. We'll get them tomorrow." Daichi nods, remembering how many falls Noya forced himself up from and the jumping training that Tanaka struggled through.

After cleaning up as much as they could, Suga finds Daichi standing in front of his locker with a look of serious contemplation on his face. He takes an unnecessary cursory look around himself, making sure they really are alone. But he nearly slaps himself because they'd been alone for the last hour. So he walks up behind the volleyball captain, teasingly wrapping his arms around his waist.

"If you keep frowning like that, you're going to get premature wrinkles." Suga kisses the back of Daichi's neck, who has since relaxed against Suga.

"Should I shower here, or head home?"

"Hm, that is a dilemma, isn't it?" Suga just laughs at Daichi's weak retaliation when the taller boy tries to elbow him. He becomes silent again, but he starts tracing his fingers under Daichi's shirt. "Join me in the shower."

With that, he lets go of Daichi, easily pulling his own shirt up and off as he walks towards the showers. He hears Daichi stumbling in the locker room as he gets started on his own shower. The room is soon filled with steam and both boys just focus on the hot water pouring down their sore bodies.

With their usual synchronicity, they shut off the taps and dry themselves off, throwing grins over their shoulder at each other. They start talking about mundane things on their way out; anything from new training regimens to wondering how Yachi got along with confessing to Kiyoko today.

Daichi is just about to untie the towel around his waist when he catches sight of Suga in his periphery. He should be used to this by now, seeing Suga in such a state of undress, considering how long they've been together (secretly) and the fact that he and Suga have been intimate for a while now. But the truth is...

He isn't.

His breath will always catch and his heart rate will always increase when he sees Suga, especially when his boyfriend is naked.

Even now, even in the harsh fluorescent lighting in the locker room, Suga's body is gorgeous. _This is absolutely the last place for thoughts like these, Daichi._ Suga's always been gorgeous, but when Daichi gets turned on like this, Suga looks particularly ... _delicious_. He shakes his head to try to rid his head of these thoughts, but it's too late.

By now, Suga is well-aware of Daichi's stare on him. For the last few minutes, the burning gaze had sent sinful tingles down his spine. So he takes his time doing his post-shower routine. He sighs quietly as he puts lotion on, just little noises that he knows will go straight to Daichi's dick. Suga is impossibly hard now, but he decides to do the one thing he knows will drive Daichi up the wall.

He bends over, locking his knees, essentially presenting the pale cheeks of his ass to Daichi. When he finally hears the growl rumbling in Daichi's throat, he knows he is going to get exactly what he wants.

Daichi is behind Suga in a flash, a slap echoing through the room alongside Suga's moan.

"So pretty," Daichi smooths his hands over Suga's ass, that is now turning red. Suga straightens, pushing his ass back into Daichi. The Karasuno captain turns him around, pushing him into the cold metal of the lockers behind him. Suga arches as soon as his hot skin meets the metal, begging for Daichi to touch him.

Daichi leans forward, soundly kissing Suga. The wet sounds of their kissing fill Suga's ears, and his hips start twitching, aching to alleviate the pressure in his groin. The taller boy grasps Suga's cock and immediately starts a quick stroke. He pulls back to watch Suga's flush crawl across his chest.

"A-Ahnn.." Suga lifts a hand to muffle his moans, but Daichi gently swats it away.

"No," His tone is sharp, but it didn't hide his arousal. "I want to hear you."

At this, Suga nearly comes apart. Daichi watches him with an intense gaze. He is slowly rubbing his thumb along the opening of Suga's dick.

"Hnng - Dai..chi!" Daichi presses his thigh against Suga, letting his boyfriend grind against him.

"Look at you, do you feel good?" Suga nods numbly against Daichi's shoulder, still grinding on Daichi's thigh.

"A-Ah, Da..."

"What was that?" He coats his middle finger with saliva before reaching behind Suga, pressing the wet digit against Suga's hole. This causes Suga to momentarily halt all movement.

"D-D.."

"Hm? What was that?" Daichi's finger slides in, and Suga is furiously riding Daichi's thigh. "Mm..you're squeezing so tight, Koushi..what a good boy.."

"A-Ah! Oh God! Daddy, more!" Daichi slides another finger into Suga and the shorter boy tries to feel as much of Daichi as he can. "Ah! God! Daddy!"

Daichi leans down, latching onto one of Suga's nipples. He bites and sucks hard and the staccato of Suga's hips wavers before riding even harder. Suga's moans are louder than before and Daichi pulls back to watch his boyfriend fall apart.

"I'm cumming! Oh daddy, I'm cumming!" Suga's warm cum splatters against Daichi's stomach and Suga is gasping as he rides out he rest of his orgasm.

"What a good boy," Daichi smooths back Suga's wet hair. "What a good Koushi I've got."

Suga grasps Daichi's biceps as he shakily settles back down onto the ground. He takes a couple stabilizing breaths, before letting go of Daichi and leaning against the lockers.

"We're dirty again, Daichi." Daichi chuckles, moaning loudly when Suga reaches forward to hold onto his hard length. "Let me take care of you."

Suga sinks to his knees, cushioned by their towels. This time, Daichi's the one leaning against the lockers, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Suga kisses up Daichi's thighs - licking, biting, and sucking. Daichi's hips pitch forward the moment Suga sucks one of Daichi's balls into his mouth.

He expertly swirls his tongue around Daichi's balls, alternating while stroking the length. He licks the underside of his boyfriend's cock, eventually relaxing his jaw to take Daichi in completely. Suga gives a few shallow sucks before deepthroating the taller boy with ease.

Daichi watches all of this with an intense gaze, feeling harder than ever with the choking noises Suga is making trying to take him in completely. This isn't the first time Suga's done this, but god did it ever make him feel good hearing him struggle to do so. The moan that travels down his cock from Suga's throat nearly makes his knees buckle.

The locker room has started smelling more than sneakers and sweat – the air is heavy with the smell of sex. Daichi grinds his teeth together, as Suga sucks him into his mouth.

“Hnng-! Fu-uck, Koushi!” Suga looks up at him coyly, slowly sliding his tongue along the slit of Daichi’s cock.

“How do you feel?” He asks in between sucking on just Daichi’s tip. “Am I doing good, daddy?”

Daichi brushes Suga’s cheek with his knuckles. “So good.” He groans again when Suga sucks him in so that his nose touches the base of Daichi’s cock. “...u-uhhnn...let me...relax your jaw, Koushi. I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”

The look that Suga sends him would have been enough to make him come. “Fuck, you look good.” His hips pitch forward, cock hitting the back of Suga’s throat. “Feels so good.”

Daichi keeps thrusting into Suga’s open mouth, harder and faster, his cock continuously hitting as far back as possible. Suga is in a daze, drooling out of the corners of his mouth, taking the whole length of Daichi without protest.

“A-Ah!” The choking sounds that are coming from Suga nearly makes Daichi lose it. Suga grasps Daichi’s hips, digging his fingernails into his boyfriend’s skin, pulling Daichi harder into his mouth.

“S-So good..! Uh - uh - uh -uh - !” Daichi’s hand is cradling the back of Suga’s head, fingers tangled in the soft hair, forcing him onto his cock. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Suga starts fondling Daichi’s balls, and Daichi thrusts faster than before.

“I’m going to cum, Koushi-haaaah!” His grip on Suga’s hair tightens. “I’m cumming- be- good - ahn! - swallow for me!”

A few sharp thrusts into Suga’s mouth leads to Daichi’s undoing; he’s cumming hard and fast into the setter’s mouth, Suga can barely swallow it all. “A-Ah, so good. My Koushi is so good.”

Daichi leans down to kiss the still kneeling boy, who’s cock has become hard again. His tongue dives in, taking in what Suga didn’t swallow. “Did I do good, daddy?”

Daichi pulls back a little, gazing at Suga, who’s still semi-delirious with what they’ve done. “You did so well.” He kisses him between ever syllable. “Come, let’s get dressed and go home. Let’s take full advantage of this weekend.”  

Suga nods hazily, already reaching for his pants. They dress in relative silence, quiet anticipation causing their hands to shake with every mundane movement. Eventually, they’re dressed and making their way out of the locker room while holding hands.

The locker room is silent for another ten minutes, before one of the larger closets bursts open. Tanaka and Noya roll out, sweating, flushed, and smelling like sex.

“My God, I can’t believe-” Tanaka starts, staring wide eyed at Noya.

“Yeah neither can I!” Noya is panting, hornier than ever. “That was some kinky shit!”

“But that was fuckin’ hot though!” Tanaka collapses onto one of the benches, cock glistening and half hard. Noya says nothing, but straddles Tanaka’s lap. Tanaka leans forward, kissing Noya, stealing the air from his lungs. Their cocks twitch in between them, ready for another round of whatever happened in that supply closets.

“Take me home, Ryuu.” Noya starts grinding on Tanaka, chest heaving at the friction. “Take care of me all weekend.”

“Mm,” Tanaka’s focused on marking the area just underneath Noya’s collarbone, hands guiding Noya’s hips.

“Haaahnn-” Noya’s head falls back. “S-So good, ah! P-Please...uhh!”

“So sensitive, Yuu…” Tanaka watches attentively to the erotic image Noya makes.

“P-Please,” Noya pleads, “P-Please...s-senpai....”

“Oh, fuck.”

Tanaka knows he has never dressed so fast in his lifetime, Noya mirroring Tanaka’s frantic movements. They dash out of the locker room, making sure to leave it exactly the way Daichi and Suga did.

It's going to be a...productive...weekend, indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I know Tanaka's not actually Noya's senpai but just, let a girl dream ;)


End file.
